


Was it meant to last?

by Hornhead



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Game: Life is Strange 2 (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornhead/pseuds/Hornhead
Summary: Sean and Daniel have made their way to Puerto Lobos, and moved to Esteban’s old house. They have lived there for a while, but their lives haven’t improved, and it affects their relationship negatively.





	Was it meant to last?

”Hey, what did you find? Anything good?”  
Sean took out couple of noodle packages from his backpack and placed them on the floor. He and Daniel had made their ordinary round of dumbster diving in order to find anything edible.

”No. Just a half eaten apple and burned bread”, Daniel said frowning. ”I wish we would find a choco-crisp bar like we did yesterday.”

”You can’t really expect gourmet from trashcans, enano.”

After a long journey, they had finally made their goal and arrived to Puerto Lobos. They had been living in their deceased dad’s house for almost half a year now, but unlike they had thought, quality of life hadn’t improved. They had to keep low profile all of the time and avoid people noticing them at all. They lived in isolation, just like in Beaver Creek. But just because they had experienced it before, it didn’t make it easier.

Their relationship had been tense ever since they had moved to their dad’s old home. They both felt the distress and sadness in the house, since it reminded them of Esteban’s death, and it had affected both of their mood and their connection to each other. Both of them sensed that breakdown was coming, but they didn’t foresee it would happen on this rainy of November.

As Sean repeared their meal from dry noodless and half eaten apple, Daniel wandered around the house. Sean had no idea why Daniel kept doing that, maybe he was bored or something. 

”We need to find work here”, Sean said while they ate their fancy meal of noodles in water and half an apple. ”When we have enough money, we can buy fake ID. It will cost a lot, but that way we could start our life again.”

Daniel barely listened, which annoyed Sean. Daniel kept looking at a some photo, but Sean couldn’t figure out what that photo was about. Sean frowned.

”Dude, are you even listening?”

”Did you know that mom was here?” Daniel asked and showed the photo he was holding. In the photo Esteban and Karen smiled to the camera, it was taken outside and they were standing on a beach, sunset behind them. Sean sighed, he wasn’t ready to have another quarrelsome conversation about Karen.

”Seriosly, again? We have talked about this for atleast million times already. She’s gone, get over it. It’s better this way.”

Daniel was silent. First Sean thought that he had understood, untill he noticed objects floating around Daniel. Suddenly Daniel stood up, and threw Sean on to a wall with a giant shockwave. As Sean landed on the floor, his ankle made an awful sound and pain pierced him.

”SHUT UP! You are always acting you know what is right!” Daniel shouted, with anger that Sean had never seen before. ”BUT YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING, SEAN! Nothing of mom, nothing if she wants to see us! She should take care of us instead of you!”

Sean sat up. He was sick of Daniel’s behavior, of his ungratefulness, his pretence that he hadn’t given everything to make them go through this. All the emotions he had swept under carpet boiled up now, this moment being the final straw that broke the camel’s back.

”And you know what is right?” Sean pointed his finger towards Daniel. ”Remember who caused the death of that cop? Who got us fired because of snooping in Merril’s office? Who caused this?” Sean pointed out to his eyepatch on his left eye. ”You know what, it would have been better if the cop had shoot you insted of dad.”

Daniel froze. Sean realized that he had just said something that he could never take back, and Daniel would remember it forever. He regretted it immediatly, although he was annoyed with Daniel he didn’t want to hurt him.

”I’m so sorry Daniel, you know I didn’t mean it”, Sean said fearfully.  
He sensed as shockwaves started slowly pressing him. Daniel bawled out of anger, making objects crush around him, making the walls crack and floor tremble.

”FINE!” Daniel shouted from the top of his lungs, tears in his eyes. ”I’ll go then, and you won’t hear anything from me ever again!” Daniel rushed out of the door.

Sean immediatly stood up, but fell. His ankle hurt a lot, and he found out that it was sprained from the fall. 

He schlepped outside, crawling in the wet ground, calling for Daniel, but no one called back.


End file.
